Tout simplement
by Tipitina
Summary: Oneshot . Un samedi de congés dans les boutiques...un samedi gâché? A votre avis?


_Tout simplement  
_Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : pointless  
Source : GW  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot ces derniers temps que ce soit sur désillusion, quiproquo ou autre.

-

**Yaikaïa -plus fort qu'Ikea- AC 205**

-Heero arrête de dévisager ce lit vibrant et amène-toi.  
-Je ne le dévisage pas. Je trouve ça très idiot.  
-Heero c'est pas fait pour être intelligent ni pour se reposer.  
-C'est bien ce que je disais.  
-HEERO !

Duo soupira et attrapa la main d'Heero et le traîna vers le rayon des lits _classiques. _Il se serait bien passé leur seul jour de congé commun depuis des semaines dans les centres commerciaux de la ville mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

_ FlashBack _

-Aaah…continue...oui...  
-Ah...

CRACK  
BOOM

-AAAAAH  
-AH !

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser ce n'étaient pas des cris de jouissance mais ceux de deux hommes surpris au moment de la rupture de leur lit. Aïe le plancher, aïe le dos. Adieu le lit, repose en paix.

_ Fin du FlashBack _

-C'est de ta faute si on est là alors fais un effort, souffla Duo.  
-Tu n'as jamais été contre « ma faute ». Puis de nous deux je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit moi qui ai provoqué cet « accident ».  
-Peu importe ! Je veux un nouveau lit ! Je veux un lit solide qui nous durera plus de cinq ans !

Heero ferma les yeux et le suivit en silence sans rien dire.

-Tiens, regarde celui-là.

Duo s'assit sur le lit et testa le matelas. Heero le regarda faire et secoua la tête, avant de s'allonger complètement dessus, les pieds à l'extérieur.

-Heero ! Ca se fait pas !  
-Comment veux-tu savoir si c'est le bon si tu ne le testes pas ?

Duo pesa le pour et le contre et lui concéda le point. Il s'allongea à son tour et regarda le plafond du magasin.

-C'est plutôt pas mal.  
-Il faut qu'il soit plus grand, signala Heero.  
-Pourquoi ça ? Ça suffit.  
-Je veux plus d'espace, tu ne te colleras plus à moi comme ça.  
-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? siffla Duo en tournant un regard méchant vers Heero.  
-Tu tiens trop chaud.  
-Tu ne râles pas quand cette chaleur te fait grimper aux rideaux.

Les autres clients de la boutique les regardèrent, plus ou moins choqués de leur comportement. Un petit gamin les avait imités plus loin en sautant sur un lit d'enfant de toutes les couleurs, au grand dam de sa mère.

-Je disais juste que celui-là est plus petit que celui que nous avions.  
-Mouais… On en reparlera de ma chaleur, crois pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Duo se pencha pour voir s'il y avait d'autres dimensions sur l'étiquette tandis qu'Heero appréciait la vue.

-T'as de la chance, ils le font.  
-Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Ils marquèrent une pause pendant laquelle ils bougèrent d'un poil, trouvant ainsi une position qui ne ferait pas souffrir leur dos malmené par la mort de leur lit.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il est plus bas ?  
-Si mais ça nous évitera de nous tuer contre le coin de la table de nuit si on tombe.  
-Je plaide non coupable, sourit innocemment Duo.  
-J'ai eu une bosse.  
-Petite nature, plaisanta Duo.  
-On s'est foutu de ma gueule jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.  
-Tu sais bien que les Prev' n'ont rien d'autre à foutre.  
-Tu dis ça parce que ton bureau n'est pas au deuxième étage.  
-Quel rapport ? demanda Duo.  
-Il y a plus de passages d'officiels au deuxième étage.

Duo roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

-Je me suis déjà excusé. En cinq ans de vie commune, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Tu vas encore m'en parler longtemps ?  
-Hn.  
-En plus, tu parles, tu parles mais tu m'en as fait faire aussi.  
-Hn.  
-D'ailleurs je te charge de dire à Quatre que le lit dans lequel nous avons investi son argent pour ton emménagement est mort.  
-Pas juste.  
-Normal.

Heero fit traîner sa main du côté de Duo discrètement.

-Au fait, tes prochaines vacances c'est quand ? demanda Duo. Non pour qu'on les passe ailleurs que dans les boutiques.  
-On les passera dans le nouveau lit dès que tu l'auras choisi.  
-Hey ! Me presse pas. C'est une décision importante. Quelque chose qui durera un long moment.  
-Ce n'est qu'un lit.  
-Le lit est la base du bien-être ! C'est comme l'oreiller ! Il porte la responsabilité de notre sommeil donc de notre santé et de nos journées pleines d'heures sup' et de rapports très chiants.  
-J'ai compris.  
-Puis c'est là qu'on s'envoie en l'air, je te signale et j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au dos en plus d'avoir mal au cul.  
-Duo, t'es pas tout seul.  
-Non parce que si jamais c'est toi qui commence à avoir mal au dos en plus du mal de fesses, tu en vas en faire une affaire d'Etat.  
-Duo, on va se faire virer.  
-Ben on les enverra se faire foutre. On aura qu'à sortir nos cartes professionnelles.  
-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir…  
-Rien à foutre ça fait partie des avantages et des privilèges de notre grade ! Sinon je me taperais pas la paperasse, vu ce qu'il nous paye.  
-Duo…  
-Mais non mais sérieux ! Je vais demander une augmentation !  
-Et tu vas te faire refouler et pour te le faire payer, elle va t'occuper et te sucrer tes vacances.  
-Pas moyen !Je compte bien profiter de l'hospitalité de la villa de Quatre aux Bahamas moi, pour mes vacances.  
-Duo…  
-Imagine un peu ! Juste la plage, la mer, le soleil et les cocotiers.  
-…  
-Les soirées de malades, les cocktails, les nuits de folie, avec la gueule défaite le matin mais on en aura rien à foutre parce qu'on sera tout seuls et qu'il n'y aura que toi pour la supporter ma face de zombie.  
-Tu veux m'épouser ?  
-Ok.

Il y eut un temps de silence où Duo se demanda une seconde s'il avait bien entendu mais ce genre de trucs, il pouvait pas l'inventer. Il sourit un peu.

Doucement il sentit la main d'Heero enlacer la sienne et il la serra. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes.

-Alors on le prend ce lit ?  
-Espérons qu'il dure pendant une vie.  
-Heero avec nous, l'espérance de vie des lits est très diminuée. T'es conscient ?

Heero sourit et haussa les épaules.

C'était tout simple. Duo se disait qu'une demande en mariage faite au beau milieu d'un Yakaïya blindé de monde un samedi n'était pas un rêve, mais c'était simple. Ça leur ressemblait. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble six ans auparavant tout simplement aussi : un baiser, deux envies. Ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, il y avait aujourd'hui cinq ans : « J'en ai marre de faire les allers-retours » « Ben t'as qu'à vivre avec moi » « D'accord. »

Alors pourquoi déroger aux habitudes. Plus tard, la commande passée et les vigils en tant qu'escortes, ils se dirent qu'ils pourraient le faire figurer sur la liste de mariage à l'attention de Quatre.

OWARI  
Le 26 juin 2006


End file.
